


Dark Rum

by ElvenSorceress



Series: Not All Treasure [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, Depression, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gap Filler, M/M, Past Thomas/James, Pirates, Rough Sex, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSorceress/pseuds/ElvenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of their hunt for the Urca, Flint faces confrontations and conflicts on all fronts and attempts to drink his feelings away.</p><p>*This post contains a link to a compilation of the Not All Treasure series :) *</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Rum

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There is an instance where the sex is a little too rough, but it's quickly amended and completely consensual. But just so you know. <3

This work has been compiled into one post.

[ Click here to read Chapter 2: Dark Rum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5792284/chapters/13350091)


End file.
